Under new ownership
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Death brings Will Horton back to the one place he promised never to return to. maybe that is the one place he was meant to be through. Wilson.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own days of our lives.

A/N this story came about after I've been thinking Caroline is getting sicker and sicker so who is going to take over the pub. I thought why not Will I think he'd be the perfect fit to run the place.

William Horton looked around him. All the places so familiar yet so foreign to him. This place that he'd called home for the first 14 years of his life. He'd vowed that he would never come back but here he stood bags in hand staring at the familiar door leading into the Brady pub.

"Well its now or never." He took a deep fortifying breath and opened the door. Everyone turned to stare at the new comer. Shock washed over their faces.

"Will"Allie shirked jumping up and racing to her elder brother.

"Hi Alice." He hugged his sister close to him. "My look how much you've grown."

"I hope I've grown you know I'm ten now."

"Wow a whole ten." Will tried to act shocked.

"Will." His eyes looked over his sister's head to his mother her face pale her eyes haunted. "Oh Will is that really you."

"Yes mother its really me." Will nodded letting go of his little sister."

"Oh Will we didn't think you'd come back."

"Of course I'd come back, she was my great grandmother and if you had the decency to call me before she died I would have been here sooner." Fire snapped in his eyes at the time he'd been denied.

"I'm sorry Will we thought it was for the best. We didn't want you to worry and we didn't think she'd go that fast." Sami tried to reason with her eldest.

"Right whatever helps you sleep at night." Will shook his head at his mother he'd expected it from her but the fact that no one had called him until it was too late still stung deep. "Where are Johnny and Sydney?"

"They're with EJ."

"Of course." Will scoffed. Just then the door opened and a gasp could be heard. Will turned around and saw his Grandma. "Grandma Kate good to see you."

"William you're really back." Kate said hugging her grandson.

"Yes no thanks to anyone else." He scowled.

"Yes well you're darling mother had informed us all that you already knew your Grandmother was sick and couldn't make the trip we all thought you knew."

"That doesn't surprise me." Will said glaring at his mother. "I'm staying with Abbi at the Horton house. I'll see you at the service." Will grabbed his bag. Hugged his sister and kissed his grandma's cheek.

Anger was boiling inside of him how could his mother have done this to him? Family used to matter to her. It used to be no matter what wacky plan she had family was still forefront in her mind. He knew she resented him for moving to Switzerland with Aunt Carrie and Uncle Austin but to take it that far. He curled his hands into fists.

Not paying attention he felt himself collide with something hard and then he felt hot liquid poor down his front. "Ow." He yelped jumping back.

"I'm sorry Oh my god." He looked up into the most beautiful brown eyes he'd ever seen. "Here take these." The man handed him some crumbled napkins.

"Thanks." Will took the offered napkins and tried to clean himself up. "This just isn't a good day." Will muttered tossing the napkins in a nearby trash can.

"I really am sorry." His attention was drawn back to the man in front of him.

"It isn't your fault. I wasn't paying attention where I was going. So really I should be saying sorry to you, and I should buy you a new coffee."

"Oh don't worry about that." The man chuckled I own the local coffee shop. He pointed over to a building Will had never seen the worlds Common grounds scripted across the window.

"Right ok then I really should get going I have so much to do." He started to walk off but turned back around and called out to the man that was now walking in the opposite direction. "What's you're name?"

The man turned around a smile on his face. "Sonny."

"Well Sonny its nice to meet you I'm Will and once again I'm sorry about your shirt."

"Its fine." Sonny smiled as he waved and walked off. Will shook his head and once again made his way towards the Horton house.

A/N so this is my knew Wilson Story What if Will had met Sonny when he was older and what if he never came back from Switzerland until then either. Anyway please review. And if you so choose go and like my Wilson fan page on Face book. Will and Sonny Wilson Forever.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Days of our lives

Will sighed as he opened the door to Horton house. "Abs are you here?" Running footsteps could be heard above head as Abby came rushing down the stairs blond hair swinging.

"Will." She threw herself into his arms. "Its so good to see you."

"You to Abs."

"So It's just you and me here right now. Mom JJ and dad are on their way back from London but when you called I rushed home to open up the house"

"Thanks." Will sank down onto the couch.

"Of course what are cousin's for." Abby sat down next to him. "How are you holding up?"

"Ok, I saw my mom and Alice in the pub, Grandma Kate showed up to."

"I bet that was overwhelming." Sympathy laced Abigail's voice.

"It would have been fine if my mother wasn't there." Standing up Will grabbed his suitcase. "I think I'm going to get settled in. Do you know what time the funeral is?"

"Your room is the first one on the left and the service is at ten tomorrow morning.

"Ok. I'm going to call it a night then, good night Abbi."

"Night." Abbi kissed his cheek and watched him walk up stairs. Will found his room and sitting the suitcase down he tried to find something to wear for the night. Pulling out some sleeping clothes he made his way into the bathroom and let the pounding water of the shower loosen his muscles. After drying off and changing into his clothes he crawled into bed and let the exhaustion overtake him.

Waking up to the harsh sun light of morning he groaned and rolled over just as a knock was heard on his door. "Will are you up we should start getting ready. My parents and JJ just called they'll meet us at the service."

"I''m up." Will sat up running his hands through his tousled hair.

"Ok I'll see you downstairs." Will heard her footsteps receding and got up pulling his funeral clothes out of his suitcase. He dressed looking at himself in the mirror he felt tears gathering his eyes which he quickly brushed away. Swallowing the lump in his throat he left the room and walked downstairs to meet with Abbi.

"I'm ready when ever you are." She turned at his words and smiled weakly.

"They're here." She walked to the door and throwing it open to reveal Uncle Jack Aunt Jen and JJ on the other side. "Mom, dad, JJ good to see you."

"Hi sweetie." Jennifer hugged her daughter. "Will its good to see you." Jen moved past her daughter and hugged her Nephew.

"Its good to see you to Aunt Jen."

"Ok well I think its time we get a move on." Abbi said they all left the house walking towards the service held at Saint Luke's.

"Uncle Eric's doing the service isn't he?" Will asked.

"I believe so." Abby said.

"Good she would like that." They walked into Saint Luke's. "I think you're supposed to sit in the front pew." Abbi whispered pointing to where Roman Shawn D, Sami Bo and Hope were sitting.

"you're right." Will nodded. "I'll see you after."

"I think you have to go to the Will reading." Abby pointed out.

"Ok well I'll see you when I see you then." Will made his way up to the front pew. Shawn D smiled and slid over. "Its good to see you Will."

"You to Shawn." Will nodded not making any contact with his mother. Listening to his Uncle talk about the life his grandmother lead he felt himself stiffen. As the service came to the end and they made their way to the graveside. He closed his eyes as he watched his grandmother being lowered into the ground.

"Ok any Brady relations need to come back to the Brady pub for the reading of Caroline's Will." Eric said they walked silently and slowly to the Brady pub and locking the door as soon as the last Brady was inside. Eric turned to the Lawyer. "Ok Justin I think everyone is here."

"Ok. This is pretty straight forward besides the bequeaths of some money and personal items the main thing is the pub."

"Start with that." Bo suggested.

"Right ok then." Justin went down the list until he came to the part regarding the pub.

"When it comes to the running and ownership of the pub known as Brady pub. Established in Salem in 1992 by Shawn and Caroline Brady she bequeaths it all to William Robert Horton. You could hear a pin drop in the packed pub. Will felt like he was going to pass out.

"Wow." Will breathed.

"Will that…." Roman started and then thought. "You know that really does make sense I think he is really the only one that could run it." He turned to his grandson. "That would mean you'd have to stay in Salem, are you prepared to do that?"

"For grandma if this is what she wanted I'll stay." He said his voice quite. As he thought. Good trick Grandma I never met to come back but you've boxed me in haven't you.


End file.
